Sisters Of War
by Faith Woodhope
Summary: Felicity czuje się zraniona i bezużyteczna, po rozmowie z Oliver'em,który powiedział jej wiele dobitnych słów,których nigdy nie chciała usłyszeć. nie wiedząc, że Oliver zrobił to by ją chronić i wcale nie miał na myśli zdań które wypowiedział, wyjeżdża razem z jego siostrą, by razem z nią trenować. Po kilku miesiącach wraca,Thea jest jej przyjaciółką a ona jedną z najlepszych.
1. PROLOG

Prolog: UNFORGIVABLE WORDS

- Gdzie jest Felicity? – zapytał Oliver, wchodząc do „jaskini", jednak Diggle tylko spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

- Byłeś u niej z trzy godziny wcześniej, w domu, prawda? – odpowiedział pytaniem, na co Queen się skrzywił, przypominając sobie tamtą rozmowę. Jeszcze _nigdy _nie widział Smoak tak zranionej i wściekłej na siebie samą. W głowie cały czas krążyły mu jej słowa i chociaż wiedział, że zrobił to, żeby ją chronić, czuł się winny.

- Tak, ale teraz nie mogę jej nigdzie znaleźć – oznajmił zmartwiony, bo mimo tego co jej powiedział wiedział, że dziewczyna powiedziałaby o tym co zrobi Diggle'owi.

- Jest wściekła – stwierdził ciemnoskóry, patrząc na niego, po czym kierując wzrok na ekran i uśmiechając się pod nosem – I najwyraźniej znalazła sobie pocieszenie – powiedział, na co Oliver zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał w kierunku, którym patrzył jego przyjaciel. Podszedł bliżej ekranu, jakby nie wierząc w to co widzi. Żałował tego, że nie słyszy rozmowy, jaką teraz prowadziła jego siostra z jego przyjaciółką.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Czyli pomożesz mi? – zapytała Smoak, patrząc jak Thea uśmiecha się do niej ciepło. Rozejrzała się czy ktoś nie idzie, po czym pochyliła się nad ladą i wyszeptała.

- Tak – jednak za nim powiedziała cokolwiek więcej, zauważyła swojego brata, idącego w ich stronę. Urwała więc i spojrzała na niego, rzucając jedno spojrzenie swojej nowej przyjaciółce. Felicity wiedziała, że mogła jej ufać, więc tylko uniosła kąciki ust do góry i upiła łyka, ze szklanki przed nią.

- Co ty tu robisz? – zwrócił się do Felicity, jednak ona odwróciła wzrok od niego, nadal mając w głowie jego słowa, które tak bardzo ją zraniły. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuła się tak upokorzona i bezużyteczna.

- Umawiałyśmy się na krótkie wakacje – odpowiedziała za nią Thea, na co Oliver zmarszczył brwi. Teraz czuł się kompletnie skołowany, nie wiedział o co chodzi, a jedyną rzeczą jaka rzuciła mu się w oczy to Felicity, która wstała od baru.

- Jakie wakacje? – zwrócił się do siostry, tym razem nie chcąc patrzeć na Smoak.

- Takie na które nie jesteś zaproszony – oznajmiła, i chwyciła blondynkę za ramie – Nie musisz się o nas martwić, będziemy z moim tatą – uśmiechnęła się, a Felicity lekko schyliła głowę. Queen spojrzał na nią zdziwiony, po czym przełknął ślinę. Przecież razem walczyli z Malcolm'em, a teraz ona tak sobie po prostu do niego dołącza? Teraz dopiero zdał sobie sprawę jak bardzo ją zranił i zrobiłby wszystko by cofnąć swoje słowa.

Nim się obejrzał dwóch dobrze mu znanych dziewczyn, już nie było, a on stał sam.

xxxxxxxxx

- Gotowa? – spytała młoda Queen, kiedy kilka godzin później były w samolocie. Smoak zwróciła głowę w jej stronę i uśmiechnęła się, kiedy zauważyła jak bardzo jej towarzyszka jest wesoła.

- Tak – wzięła głęboki wdech i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Mimo iż nadal czuła ogromny ból w sercu wiedziała, że teraz musi być silna. Dla siebie.

Nie mogła być ciągle ofiarą losu, a teraz miała w końcu szanse na odegranie się. Na naprawienie błędów przeszłości. Bała się, bardzo, ale wiedziała, że teraz nie ma odwrotu i, że jeśli Thea mogła stać się jedną z silniejszych, ona też może. I ta myśl podtrzymywała ją do końca. Nie było w jej głowie Oliver'a, Diggle'a, Roy'a czy Sary. Była tylko ona i Thea, razem pokonujące przeszkody, które postanowiła sama sobie postawić na drodze do celu.

**A/N: Od razu zaznaczam, że nigdy nie potrafię utrzymać charakteru postaci, więc mogą się bardzo różnić od postaci w serialu. W opowiadaniu Sara żyje, a Thea jest w dobrych stosunkach ze swoim, jak się okazuje – ojcem. Rozdziały mogą się pokazywać nieregularnie, ale możecie być pewni, że na pewno dokończę to opowiadanie, nawet jeśli rozdziału nie będzie z miesiąc czy więcej, na pewno je dokończę.**


	2. Chapter 1

1. UNEXPECTED DISCOVERY.

Felicity weszła razem z Theą do wielkiego domu, który ukazał się jej oczom, zaraz jak dojechały na miejsce. W jednej chwili, kiedy tylko przeszła przez próg, uderzyła ją znajoma tęsknota za starym miejscem. Tym w którym mogła być sobą.

Tęskniła za Starling City.

Widząc jej zawahanie, Thea musnęła lekko jej dłoń, zwracając jej uwagę.

- Przejdzie ci to – oznajmiła z pokrzepiającym uśmiechem, ciągnąc ją przez hol, skręcając w prawo i wchodząc do pierwszego pokoju. Smoak powoli wkroczyła do sypialni, która była w różnych kolorach zieleni. Bardzo _ciemnej zieleni_, która przypominała jej boleśnie o ludziach, którym naiwnie ufała.

- Mam nadzieję – mruknęła, kładąc walizkę na łóżko i powoli ją odpinając. Queen zauważyła jej reakcję na kolor sypialni, więc z małym uśmiechem stanęła koło niej.

- Miałam tak samo – wyznała, kiedy Felicity wyjęła pierwsze ubrani, kładąc je na pościeli i usilnie, próbując zignorować jej kolor. – Tęskniłam za Starling, za _Ollie'm _

- Przeszło ci? – zapytała wbrew swojej woli, zamykając oczy na dźwięk imienia jej brata.

- Nie – oznajmiła – Ale musiałam przestać o tym myśleć, żeby nie dać się zabić w czasie treningu. – powiedziała, po czym wyszła zostawiając blondynkę samą sobie.

W chwili, kiedy zamknęła za sobą drzwi, Felicity upadła na podłogę, podciągając kolana aż pod brodę i kładąc na nie głowę, mocno zaciskając powieki. Nie chciała być słaba. Nie teraz, kiedy tak ją zranił. Ufała mu, pomagała i wspierała, kiedy jej potrzebował, a on tak po prostu powiedział, że nie jest już potrzebna. Nie mogła patrzeć w jego oczy, w czasie kiedy wypowiadał te słowa wiedziała, że zobaczyła by w nich samą prawdę, a to by ją po prostu zniszczyło.

Strach już dawno ją opuścił. Nie miała _nic_ do stracenia. Kompletnie _nic_.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roy zmrużył oczy, patrząc na puste krzesło przy komputerach. Coś było nie tak. Felicity nigdy nie była później w „jaskini", niż on. Była praktycznie pierwsza, pomijając Oliver'a, który praktycznie tam spał. Zatrzymał się na środku, patrząc na Queen'a, który znowu wspinał się na drabinki, które jak Felicity powiedziała, rozpraszały ją.

- Gdzie Blondie? – zapytał, ale jedynie Diggle odwrócił się w jego stronę, wiedząc, że Oliver nie zamierza nic powiedzieć. W czasie, kiedy Ollie ćwiczył, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na dwójkę przyjaciół. John opowiedział wszystko Harperowi. Kiedy skończył mówiąc, że Felicity wyjechała razem z Theą, Roy pokręcił głową.

-O co chodzi? – po raz pierwszy tego dnia, Oliver zwrócił się do Roy'a, który wyglądał jakby ducha zobaczył. Potrząsnął głową, nie mógł przecież powiedzieć im, że ich dziewczyny, prawdopodobnie trenują z psychopatą. Przełknął ślinę.

- Nic – oznajmił – Mamy jakiegoś gościa do złapania dzisiaj? – zapytał, zmieniając jak najszybciej temat, który o dziwo z ulgą Queen przyjął.

- Tak, niejaki Dick Barton – odezwał się John.

- Jest dilerem narkotyków, w tym pozostałości Vertigo – dopowiedział szatyn, chwytając łuk i chcąc iść się przebrać. Kiedy tylko zniknął z pola widzenia, Harper odwrócił się w stronę drugiego mężczyzny.

- To nie był dobry pomysł – oznajmił, a John posłał mu pytające spojrzenie, marszcząc czoło.

- Wiesz coś czego my nie wiemy? – zapytał, ale Roy potrząsnął głową.

- Na razie nie – powiedział – Ale zobaczysz, że nic z tego dobrego nie wyniknie.– oświadczył po czym również poszedł się przebrać.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Felicity rozpakowała się i przebrała w ubrania, które kilka minut temu przygotowała jej Thea. Weszła do holu, zastając w nim, nie tylko dziewczynę, ale także jej ojca. Smoak przez chwilę poczuła się, jakby zdradzała swoją własną rodzinę. W końcu walczyła razem z Oliver'em, i John'em przeciwko niemu. Szybko jednak usunęła to uczucie, wiedząc, że nie może pozwolić sobie na żadne rozproszenie.

- Panie Merlyn – przywitała się z grzeczności, modląc się, żeby nie trzymał do niej urazy. Mężczyzna o dziwo uśmiechnął się, podchodząc bliżej i podając jej rękę. Z wahaniem potrząsnęła nią lekko.

- Panno Smoak – uśmiechnął się miło i przez chwilę dziewczyna dała się nabrać na jego uczciwość. – Za nim zaczniemy, chciałbym tylko zadać ci kilka pytań. – oznajmił poważnie, wskazując jej na salon, do którego wszyscy weszli. Thea cały czas milczała, najwyraźniej przywykła już do swojego ojca.

Siedząc już na kanapie, Malcolm spojrzał na nią z powagą.

- Dlaczego chcesz zacząć trenować? – to było podstawowe pytanie, na które Felicity znała już dawno odpowiedź. Zaraz po rozmowie z Oliver'em.

- Nie chcę być bezużyteczna – oznajmił bez wahania, a w jej oczach ukazała jej się pewna iskierka, której nie mogła lub nie chciała rozumieć, ani zobaczyć.

- A więc ktoś sprawił, że czułaś się bezużyteczna – stwierdził bardziej niż zapytał z kpiną Malcolm, po chwili jego usta utworzyły cyniczny uśmieszek – Czyżby nasz kochany Oliver? – zapytał, na co Smoak spuściła wzrok.

- On nie ma nic do tego, czego ja chce – oznajmiła wyniośle, choć sama wątpiła w swoją wypowiedź. Była zupełnie zmyślona na poczekaniu. Przecież to było oczywiste, że to jego wina, że zaczęła w siebie wątpić. Jakże mogło być inaczej. Uważała, że jest jej przyjacielem, tymczasem on ją cały czas wykorzystywał.

- A więc jednak – powiedział zwycięsko. Felicty pokręciła głową na jego słowa, już bardzo zdenerwowana na jego dociekliwość.

- Będziesz mnie uczyć czy nie? – zapytała zniecierpliwiona. Merlyn zdziwił się jej zdeterminowaniem w głosie i w jednej chwili poczuł do niej coś na wzór szacunku. Podziwiał w niej jej upartość. Wstał i podał jej dłoń.

- Możemy? – Thea uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Felicity zdała test.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_CZTERY MIESIĄCE I DWA DNI PÓŹNIEJ _

Felicity ze smutkiem patrzyła na oddalające się miasto Bergamo w którym spędziła cztery miesiące treningu. Razem z Malcolm'em nauczyła się podstaw, odporności na ból, bycia bezszelestnym, nabyła kondycji i stała się silniejsza. Razem z Theą szlifowały swoje umiejętności, bez jej ojca. Walka mieczem, strzelanie z łuku i broni palnej, dosłownie wszystkiego. Wszelkie sztuki walki, miała opanowane do perfekcji. Rozpierała ją duma kiedy usłyszała do Merlyn'a, że ma naturalny talent, bo zawsze była pewna, że jedyne w czym jest dobra to technologia, za którą szczerze mówiąc bardzo tęskniła.

Razem z młodą Queen będą kontynuować w Starling City. W ciągu tych czterech miesięcy, dziewczyny bardzo się zaprzyjaźniły. Thea dowiedziała się od swojego ojca, że jej brat jest Arrow'em i to wtedy naprawdę dziewczyny poczuły, że mogą sobie ufać.

Z Malcolm'em Felicity zaczęła mieć prawie tak dobre stosunki, jak Thea, jednak nadal była pomiędzy jedna wielka przepaść, która być może z czasem się zasklepi.

- Hej! Wszystko okej? – Thea wyrwała ją z transu. Felcity rozejrzała się po samolocie i pokiwała powoli głową.

- Tak, tylko boję się jak chłopacy zareagują za moje blizny – oznajmiła, przypominając sobie różne rany, jakie nabyła podczas walk z Malcolm'em. Zastanawiała się, czy będą ją widzieć jakowo kogoś innego. Szczerze, to właśnie tego obawiała się najbardziej.

- Nie muszą wiedzieć – powiedziała Thea po chwili namysły, uśmiechając się do niej cwanie. Smoak pochyliła się trochę i spojrzała na nią ze zmarszczonym czołem.

- Co ci chodzi, po głowie? – zapytała z uśmiechem. Queen również się pochyliła.

- Nie musisz mówić im wszystkiego – powiedziała cicho – Nikt nie musi wiedzieć, że razem ze mną trenowałaś – oznajmiła radośnie, widząc jak dziewczyna się rozpogadza. Skinęła głową, powracając do poprzedniej pozycji.

- Masz rację – przyznała Felicity – Nie muszą – dodała ciszej. Resztę drogi przegadały, rozmawiając o wszystkim co zamierzają tam zrobić.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tymczasem w „jaskini", Sara, która wróciła z Nanda Parbat, podskoczyła nagle na krześle, nie wierząc w to co widzi w kamerach.

- Oliver, Roy! – zawołała, chcąc żeby jak najszybciej, żeby zobaczyli to, co jest na nagraniu, na lotnisku w Starling. Roy który był szybciej niż omal nie krzyknął.

- O co chodzi? – zapytał, spocony od treningu Oliver, chwilę później, kiedy dotarł do biurka, przy którym siedziała Sara. Od kiedy Felicity opuściła miasto, Lance przejęła jej posadę, chociaż marnie się w niej odnajdowała i szczerze modliła się, żeby Felicity wróciła jak najszybciej. Teraz mogła tylko skakać ze szczęścia, bo właśnie to się zdarzyło.

- Myślałam, że nie będzie ich dłużej – powiedziała, choć nie kryła radości, że dziewczyna wróciła. Queen zatrzymał swój wzrok na swojej siostrze, która pewnie wybierała się do swojego mieszkania. Coś jednak mu nie pasowało. Cos było z nimi nie tak, po chwili jednak zauważył co.

Sara zaczerpnęła raptownie powietrze, widząc co się dzieje na ekranie. Obie – Thea i Felicity – przytuliły się do Malcolm'a Merlyn'a, co wywołało niemałe odzienie i szok.

- Czy to nie…

- Malcolm – oznajmił Roy, jakby się tego spodziewając. – Nagle stali się przyjaciółmi? – zapytał retorycznie z oburzeniem. Oliver nie chcąc już dłużej patrzeć na to, co dzieję się na ekranie, szybko skierował się do przebieralni i po dziesięciu minutach był już gotowy do wyjścia. Zatrzymał go jednak wzrok i glos Sary.

- Idziesz do nich? – zapytała. Oliver wziął głęboki wdech.

- Muszę – oświadczył krótko i wchodząc po schodach, minął zdezorientowanego John'a. Diggle zszedł ze schodów i spojrzał na obecnych.

- Ominęło mnie coś? – zapytał, patrząc na nich.

- Felicity wróciła – oznajmił Roy z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Ollie! – sapnęła Thea otwierając drzwi swojemu starszemu bratu, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie, jednak nie zamierzając z nim rozmawiać. Nie po tym, co zrobił jej przyjaciółce.

- Thea wróciłaś – powiedział z udawanym zdziwieniem. Thea wiedziała, że dowiedział się tego wcześniej niż musiał, teraz pewnie chciał jej dać okazję do powiedzenia mu o tym.

- Ja… - za nim odpowiedziała, głos gdzieś ze środka krzyknął jej imię, na co Thea zacisnęła usta w cienką linię. Felicity miała po prostu doskonałe wyczucie czasu.

- THEA! – krzyknął głos. Oliver spojrzał na siostrę – Która kurtka była twoja? Teraz tak patrzę, że przez przypadek musiałam ją… - głos ugrzązł jej w gardle, kiedy zauważyła w progu swojego dawnego przyjaciela, który studiował jej twarz, szukając nie wiadomo czego – …Podmienić… - dokończyła, rzucając pytające spojrzenie w stronę brunetki.

- Cześć Felicity – powiedział, jakby nic się nie stało. Smoak potrząsnęła głową, uciekając od niego wzrokiem. Podeszła do dziewczyny i pokazała jej dwie skórzane kurtki. Thea odwróciła się do niej i pomacała materiał.

- Nie wiem, Lis – powiedziała, po czym spojrzała na nią poważnie – Ale chyba ta – wskazała na tą po prawej stronie . Felicity spojrzała na nią.

- Serio? Byłam pewna, że ta była moja – mruknęła unosząc ją do góry. Wzruszyła ramionami, kiedy chciała odejść, jednak Thea zatrzymała ją w pół kroku.

- Miałabyś coś przeciwko, gdybym zaprosiła Oliver'a do środka? – zapytała z tajemniczym uśmiechem na twarzy, na który Felicity teatralnie pokręciła głową.

- Absolutnie nie – uśmiechnęła się, uciekając do swojej sypialni.

- Wejdź – powiedziała do brata, zamykając za nim drzwi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oliver usiadł na kanapie w głównym pokoju, który rozświetlony był jedynie świecami. Księżyc za szklanymi szybami rzucał mniej światła niż świece, jednak również nadawał tajemniczego nastroju.

- Miałaś zamiar powiedzieć mi, że wróciłaś? – zapytał, w końcu rzucając jej spojrzenie z wyrzutem, który dziewczyna skwitowała, małym i bardzo podejrzliwym uśmiechem. Stanęła przed nim, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Była tak zajęta wpatrywaniem się w niego, że nie zauważyła kiedy Felicity weszła do pokoju.

- Lis! – Thea zwróciła na nią uwagę, kiedy zauważyła, że blondynka bierze butelkę wody stojącą na stole pomiędzy Oliver'em, a jego siostrą. Smoak uśmiechnęła się na jej radość.

- „Lis"? – zapytał Queen, patrząc znacząco na dawną przyjaciółkę. Jej widok był dla niego bolesny, bo za każdym razem kiedy na nią patrzył, widział w jej oczach ból i żal.

- Skrót od mojego imienia – wyjaśniła zimno, dziwiąc go swoim tonem głosu. Usiadła w fotelu i spojrzała na Theę, dając jej znać, że powinna powiedzieć mu na jego pytanie.

- Odpowiadając na twoje pytanie – rozpoczęła, znowu zwracając na siebie jego wzrok, który dotychczas utrzymywał się na Felicity – Dlaczego miałabym mówić ci, że przyjechałam skoro dowiedziałeś się tego w chwili wylądowania samolotu? – zapytała, a Smoak na chwilę jakby zamarła, z butelką przy ustach. Oliver wpatrywał się w nią długo, za nim przerwał kontakt wzrokowy i westchnął.

- Co masz na myśli? – zapytał w chwili, kiedy Thea usiadła na kanapie.

- Myślisz, że nie wiem o twoich nocnych misjach? – zapytała ponownie, zachowując zimny spokój, w swoim głosie. Queen zastygł w miejscu, a jego wzrok natychmiastowo poleciał do Smoak.

- Felicity… - za nim wypowiedział coś jeszcze, Queenówna prychnęła, zatrzymując go.

- O nie, mój drogi – powiedziała ze zmrużeniem oczu, widząc jak Felicity utrzymuje jego wzrok. – To nie ona mi to powiedziała.

- Więc kto? – zapytał, wstając i patrząc jej prosto w oczy, wiedząc, że rozpozna kiedy mówi prawdę, a kiedy kłamstwo.

- Malcolm – wypowiedziała Felicity, wstając i chwytając w dłoń, butelkę wody, znowu upijając łyk z niej, po czym przełknęła ślinę. Thea spojrzała na nią.

- Powinnaś odpocząć – stwierdziła widząc jej oczy. Nie chciała tam dłużej być, chciała zniknąć z jego pola widzenia.

- Jasne, tylko muszę znaleźć moje dzieciątka – powiedziała z uśmiechem, a Oliver dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, że chodzi o jej komputer i komórkę. – Później spróbuję usnąć – oznajmiła i rzuciła jej jedno spojrzenie, za nim zniknęła za korytarzem, który prowadził do jej sypialni.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Nie jesteś zła – stwierdził, bardziej niż zapytał. Thea spojrzała na niego, patrząc w jego oczy i doszukując się czegoś na wzór winy. I właśnie to dostrzegła, kiedy przyjrzała się uważniej.

- Nie – odpowiedziała krótko, na chwilę odrywając od niego wzrok i patrząc w stronę, gdzie zniknęła Felicity. – Dlaczego myślałeś, że to właśnie Lis powiedziała mi prawdę? – zapytała, choć dobrze znała odpowiedź na to pytanie. Spędziła z tą dziewczyną cztery miesiące, a czuła się jakby znała ją o wiele dłużej. Cierpiała.

- Pomyślałem, że może chciała się zemścić – odpowiedział bez wahania i załamania w głosie, chociaż wiedział, że sam w to nie wierzył. Felicity nie ważne, czego by jej nie zrobić, nigdy nie skrzywdziła by nikogo w ten sposób.

- I wierzysz w to? – zapytała ponownie, widząc tym razem, że waha się przed odpowiedzią. Otworzył usta, po czym je zamknął i w końcu odpowiedział.

- Nie.

Thea uśmiechnęła się z triumfem i pokręciła głową.

- Powinieneś już iść – powiedziała po chwili, nie chcąc już nic wiedzieć i podchodząc do drzwi, otwierając je od razu. Oliver przymknął oczy i wstał, wychodząc za próg.

- Dobranoc, Speedy – wyszeptał i zniknął.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Następnego dnia, Felicity i Thea wstały o piątej rano, od razu zabierając się za poranne ćwiczenia. Smoak cały czas trzymała swoje myśli, w głębinach swojego umysłu, byleby nie rozproszyć się w trakcie walki na miecze. Popełniła ten błąd w czasie, kiedy ćwiczyła z Merlyn'em w Bergamo. Po tamtym pojedynku została jej dosyć duża blizna na brzuchu.

- Idziesz dzisiaj do klubu? – zapytała Queen, kiedy po raz kolejny odparła atak Smoak, która potrząsnęła głową. Spojrzała na dziewczynę, doszukując się jak głupia, podstępu. Nadal nie mogła uwierzyć, że przyjaźniła się z tak, niesamowitą osobą, taką jaką jest Thea.

- A ty? – zapytała, podcinając jej nogi, sprawiając, że upadła na plecy z małym jękiem.

- Auć? – spojrzała na nią z wyrzutem, od razu się podnosząc – Tak i ty też – stwierdziła, widząc jej minę. Smoak pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową i wróciła do ćwiczeń.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Do klubu dotarły o dziewiątej. Thea cieszyła się, że Roy został w Verdant i zajął się nim, w czasie kiedy ona i Felicity były w Bergamo. Queen ubrana w sukienkę do kolan z długim rękawem, której góra była czarna, a dół bardziej granatowy. Na nogi założyła wygodne botki w kolorze czerni. Smoak za to ubrała czarne jegginsy, czarny top i czarne kozaki na korku. Włosy pozostawiła rozpuszczone i nałożyła soczewki kontaktowe zamiast okularów.

Doszły do baru i Thea ze zirytowaniem stwierdziła, że nigdzie nie ma jej byłego chłopaka.

- Czyli ty dostaniesz znowu klub, a ja zostanę z niczym… - westchnęła Felicity, patrząc na alkohol, mając nadzieje, że może jednak znajdzie jakąś prace.

- A co z posadą asystentki u mojego brata? – zapytała, patrząc na nią, a ona uniosła do góry jedną brew. Za nim odpowiedziała, zmarszczyła brwi na znajome głosy, które stawały się coraz to głośniejsze.

- Wątpię – stwierdziła po sekundzie – Oliver pewnie już znalazł sobie nową asystentkę.

- Jaką asystentkę? – usłyszały za sobą damski głos, na który Felicity wzniosła oczy do góry. Thea westchnęła odwracając się w stronę Sary i Oliver'a. Lance stanęła i spojrzała na młodą Queen z małym przerażeniem.

- Sara – wykrztusiła Thea, karcąc wzrokiem swojego brata – Widzę, że wróciłaś – uśmiechnęła się po chwili, po czym skierowała się do swojego brata, który bardzo uważnie lustrował swoją dawną przyjaciółkę wzrokiem – Gdzie Roy? Musze zwolnić go z obowiązków.

Sara i Oliver wymienili ze sobą spojrzenia, a Felicity czując się wyłączona z rozmowy, zaczęła się rozglądać. Nic, a nic się nie zmieniło. Wszystko na swoim miejscu, no może poza panną Lance. Felicity nie nienawidziła Sary. W zasadzie to nawet ją lubiła i szanowała, jednak tego samego nie można było powiedzieć o Thei, która wręcz zabijała ją wzrokiem.

- Na dole, w piwnicy – oznajmił Queen, powracając wzrokiem do Smoak, która zaczerpnęła głęboki wdech powietrza i zamierzała się odwrócicie, kiedy czujna Thea złapała ją za ramie.

- A ty dokąd? – spytała, na co Lis otworzyła usta zdziwiona takim pytaniem.

- Znaleźć pracę, mieszkanie i jakieś zajęcie… - zaczęła wymieniać, niemal czując palący wzrok Lance, która zauważyła wyraźną zmianę w jej zachowaniu jak i ubraniu. Po pierwsze Felicity prawie, że przestała paplać, a jej ubrania ograniczały się do czarnego koloru.

- Co stało się z twoim poprzednim mieszkaniem? – zapytała blondynka, nagle zaciekawiona.

- Sprzedałam je – oznajmiła, z wzruszeniem ramion – A pracę zdaje się straciłam – zjechała wzrokiem na ubranie dziewczyny – mam na myśli, _obie_.

- ROY! – wrzasnęła, kiedy zauważyła go wychodzącego z korytarza. Chłopak zatrzymał się, po czym podszedł do brunetki. Razem z nią wyszedł do biura, najprawdopodobniej by Thea wyjaśniła mu całą sytuację. Tymczasem Felicity, która odprowadziła ich wzrokiem, wzięła torbę, którą położyła wcześniej na blacie i założyła.

- Wiesz, że możesz wrócić, prawda? – zaczęła Sara, na co Felicity zmarszczyła brwi i potrząsnęła z uśmiechem głową.

- Do Arrow biznesu? – dziewczyna pokiwała głową, razem ze swoim towarzyszem. – Wiem, ale wydaje mi się, że lepiej wam jest beze mnie – spojrzała twardo na Oliver, natychmiast niemal odwracając wzrok.

- Jesteś nie do zastąpienia – stwierdziła Sara od razu, nie myśląc nawet nad tym co mówi.

- Ekhem… - rzuciła Oliver'owi jedno spojrzenie, mówiące samo za siebie – Niektóre osoby, myślą inaczej – stwierdziła patrząc prosto na Queen'a, po czym jednak wracając do Lance uśmiechnęła się – Ale jeśli się nie obrazicie, chciałabym przywitać się z John'em.

- Pewnie – odezwał się szatyn, gestem pokazując korytarz.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Felicity rzuciła się Diggle'owi ma szyje, tuląc mocno. Naprawdę się za nim stęskniła. Cieszyła się, że Sara i Oliver zostali na górze. Szczerze miała nadzieje, że nie będzie ich, kiedy postanowi powiedzieć John'owi i Roy'owi prawdę o tym gdzie była.

Kiedy w końcu się od siebie oderwali i przywitali jak normalni ludzie, Felicity usiadła na swoim dawnym stanowisku, które już do niej nie należało. Trochę smutno jej było o tym myśleć, zaważywszy na to, że spędziła na nim kilka lat.

- Więc… - zaczął Harper ku zdziwieniu Smoak, bo szczerze myślała, że pierwszy zacznie wypytywać John. – Byłaś z Theą i…

- Trenowałam – dokończyła i o dziwo nie ujrzała na jego twarzy zdziwienia. – Wiedziałeś?

- Domyślałem się – wyznał, ale za nim dziewczyna mu odpowiedziała.

- Felicity, przecież wiesz jakie to niebezpieczne – Diggle powiedział, niemal sprawiając, że wywróciła oczami. – Mogło ci się coś stać.

- Ale nie stało – oznajmiła i wstała, wzdychając i patrząc jak by mu udowodnić, że nie jest już słaba. – Jestem silniejsza niż byłam wcześniej – powiedziała, na co John zmarszczył brwi, ale wstał i spojrzał na nią uważnie. Tak jak reszta zauważył zmiany w niej i jej zachowaniu.

- Skoro tak uważasz – oznajmił Diggle wchodząc na maty – Powal mnie, wtedy ci uwierzę.

Felicity spojrzała na niego. Oczywiście, że jej nie wierzył. Przecież zawsze to ona była tym najsłabszym ogniwem Pokręciła głową, podążając za nim. Przyjął postawę, w chwili, kiedy na dół zaczął ktoś schodzić. Nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi, zamiast tego Smoak skupiła się na walce. Nie minuta, a John huknął o matę z jękiem, wywołując zaskoczenie wszystkich. Roy bezradnie rozłożył ręce.

- Diggle, nic ci nie jest?! – Oliver do niego podbiegł.

- Co się stało? – zapytała Sara, a Harper mruknąwszy kilkakrotnie, wskazał na blondynkę, która zbierała już swoje rzeczy.

- Powaliła go – oznajmił trochę oniemiały. – w kilka sekund.

Felicity zignorowała całą trojkę i przechodząc koło Oliver'a powiedziała cicho.

- Jednak nie jestem aż tak bezużyteczna.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**A/N: Nie miałam za bardzo pomysłu na akcję, ale przysięgam poprawię się! **_


End file.
